Fox of the Shadows
by Asylum132
Summary: On his way to school everyday Sasuke has to sit across from the one person who stole his heart... can he work up the courage to tell this person how he feels? or will his racing heart and dirty mind ruin every chance he gets?: One-shot, slash, version 2!


**Fox of the Shadows.**

This story was inspired by my bored mind running wild at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto in modern Japan; after I hit a dead-end with one of my other stories which is also coincidentally set in modern times, I had to come up with ideas and so off I went scanning through my collection of Fanbooks and Yaoi/Yuri manga, eventually I found one that caught my attention... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave NOW, this story contains vulgar language, as well as both smutty and fluffy scenes.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p>In the Kansai region of Japan, along one of the many train lines in the city ran a single train; exactly the same as any other train in all forms of appearance and function but uniquely different at the same, as this train went zooming down its line at seven o'clock in the morning trying to reach its next stop one of its passengers would today find hope; hope that there really was a chance with the person he had secretly fallen in love with...<p>

On one side of the nearly empty train-car sat a tall dark-haired high school student; back straight, uniform perfect, hands folded neatly in his lap and school bag laying on the empty seat next to him, it was fairly early on Monday morning which explained why the carriage that he rode on was almost completely devoid of life; had it been later there would be a number of students and other passengers riding along with the student but as he liked getting to school before the crowds he was almost alone on his ride to school, keyword being almost.

There across from the raven-haired teen sat a shorter blue-eyed, blonde-haired teen wearing a different high school uniform, said blonde sat in his seat with his bag on his lap and cellphone in hand; happily typing away, this was how both teens spent their morning rides to school; both sitting riding the train quietly until they got to their stops on the line, the blonde always on his phone and the raven always watching him.

**Tadam Tadam...**

Lifting his gaze from the floor to the blonde across from him Sasuke tried his best to stop blushing, but how could he?; it was almost exactly one month since the day that the youngest Uchiha had transferred to the men-only carriage on the train, almost one month since he had first seen the blue-eyed teen and on that day; the day he had walked through the threshold between this train-car and the other, his eyes had came to rest upon the blonde for the first time... and his breath had been taken away.

Usually Sasuke's face would be stoic, elegant and refined but as he sat down on the carriage's seat for the first time all he could do was stare and blush at the teen across from him; his heart beating like a drum while the blonde typed on his phone with a warm smile, ever since then Sasuke had rode the early line sitting over from the teen every morning with a blush dusting his pale cheeks.

It was on that day that the blonde stole Sasuke's heart.

**Tadam Tadam... **

'On that day in the men-only carriage, at long last... I found him.' thought Sasuke to himself as he sat in his usual seat on the train-car; a light blush dusting his cheeks, lips pursed, brow furrowed with a few beads of nervous sweat and his eyes locked on the smiling blonde sitting over from him.

'I like him... but what's his name, what grade is he in?' pondered the raven as he gazed at the gorgeous blonde sitting across from him; who was now humming happily to himself while still typing on his phone, 'Is he in any clubs, what are his hobbies, the music he likes...?' thought Sasuke desperately; swallowing the lump in his throat when the blue-eyed teen giggled cutely at something on the device held in his tanned hands, 'I want to know.' moaned the youngest Uchiha mentally.

'I can't strike up a conversation with you...', 'That uniform is Konoha Academy's; that's all I know...', 'What sort of person do you like?', 'Do you dislike... homosexuals?'

**Tadam Tadam... **

Sasuke was awoken from his musings by the sound of something being snapped shut, blinking his eyes a little the raven noticed that the blonde had closed his phone and was now resting his head on the back of the train-car seat; head nuzzling against the soft material of the backrest, ocean-blue eyes slowly slipping shut, once again the raven-haired teen seated over from the blonde had to swallow a lump in his throat as his eyes traveled the blonde-haired boy's beautiful face down to the delicious bit of exposed tanned flesh that was revealed by the undone uniform collar.

Licking his dry lips the Uchiha hungrily drank in the appearance of the resting smaller teen, 'Lying with yourself spread out like that isn't good, people will try to take advantage of you.' running through his mind; the pink blush dusting his pale cheeks darkening to red and a bead of sweat trailing down before dripping from his chin.

'I wonder if the rest of his body is as smooth, creamy and tanned as that neck of his...' echoed through the raven-haired teen's mind, licking his lips again and adjusting his suddenly uncomfortable posture Sasuke continued to stare at the resting blue-eyed beauty, 'Those long sinfully smooth legs spread under me, kneading that voluptuous tanned ass like dough with my hands as he moans and whimpers my name again and again into my mouth as I nibble those kiss-swollen lips while his gorgeous blue eyes cloud over in lust at me rubbing my skin against his own creamy flesh...'

"Are you all right?"

Snapping out of his dirty thoughts Sasuke's head snapped up to see that the person who had spoken was the very person he had been day-wet-dreaming about!, seeing the blonde teen kneeling so close to him after what he had just thought about made the raven's blush darken and his heart pound, 'What should I do... it's the first time we're talking.' panicked the Uchiha mentally.

"... Your face is red..." added the blue-eyed teen softly after a few seconds of silence; concern written all over his face, "I... I've been feverish since morning... but I've taken medicine so..." sputtered Sasuke his head held low so that his eyes were hidden by his bangs; 'I'm lying...' going through his mind while he sat in front of the worried blonde, "... I'll be fine." finished the Uchiha; his heart feeling like it was about to explode.

"Is that so..." mumbled the blonde-haired teen with a small smile as he stood back up after hearing what the youngest Uchiha had told him, "Please don't overexert yourself, alright?" chirped the tanned boy as he plopped back down in his seat across from Sasuke before leaning his elbow on the armrest and resting his cheek against said arm's hand with a warm smile on his face, 'But... even so, what a cute voice he has...' thought the raven-haired teen as he gazed passionately at the blonde from underneath his bangs, 'Let me hear it more.' begged the taller boy mentally.

'Even though I like you... I can't say it.'

* * *

><p>On the top floor of the Uchiha household behind a closed plain-wooden door pants and moans could just barely be heard, you see this room belonged to none other than the youngest Uchiha himself; Uchiha Sasuke, and inside of this very room the raven-haired teen finally had that delicious blonde where he wanted him... in his bed.<p>

"Mhhmmn... Sasu stop teasing." moaned the tanned boy in both annoyance and ecstasy as Sasuke nibbled on his earlobe sending waves of pleasure crashing through the blonde's sensitive body, both teens were laying on top of the raven's black silk sheet covered bed; the Uchiha had the blue-eyed tease all to himself, nobody was going to ruin this moment...

Ignoring what he had said and opting to instead suck a little on the blonde's abused earlobe Sasuke smirked in satisfaction when the ocean-blue eyes clouded a bit and the tanned teen let out a soft gasp before shivering, "You tell me to stop teasing... after what you did?" whispered the smirking raven huskily; a hint of amusement in his voice, "That's not fair 'Suke... I didn't know you wanted me this way when I did that!" whined the pouting blonde cutely; his arms looped around the smirking Uchiha's neck, but before he could continue his blue eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut when he felt Sasuke lick along his pulse point and nibble on a special part of his neck; his sweet spot.

"Aaahhn~ 'Suke!" moaned the blonde teen throatily...

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up to Konoha Public High School!<strong>

**Coming up to Konoha Public High School! **

Quickly raising his head at the announcement Sasuke realized that he had drifted off into his own little world for a bit, looking over at the seat where the blonde usually sat across from him he noticed that the blue-eyed teen was no longer sitting; he was already walking through the open doors and onto the station platform.

**For the Kishimoto line; passengers should use exit number three.**

Ignoring what the intercom had said the Uchiha quickly stood from his seat, 'This is bad...' thought the raven-haired teen as he watched the guy of his dreams slowly walk away, 'I... I have to say it.' moaned Sasuke mentally as he cautiously crept closer to the carriage's doors, 'I have to say... thank you for worrying about me.' thought the raven determinedly as he got closer and closer to the blonde who stood on the platform right in front of the train fixing his shoes.

"Sa... Say." began the youngest Uchiha nervously; an anxious blush on his cheeks and his hand half-raised in an attempt to reach for the tanned boy, but before he could get any further the doors to the train-car slid shut in front of his face blocking him from the blonde no less than five feet right in front of him, dropping his arm in disappointment and sighing at his own stupidity Uchiha Sasuke went and sat back down in his seat, he hadn't said it today... but that didn't mean that he couldn't say it to the beautiful blonde another day.

* * *

><p>'Today..' thought a certain blonde-haired teen who had his arms wrapped around one of the many thin pillars that supported the roof of the platform as he watched the train leave the station; the very train that he had just gotten off of, 'Today we were only able to exchange a few words, but...' mentally began the blushing teen as he stared at the screen of his cellphone with a shy smile; on said screen was a photo of none other than Uchiha Sasuke with a relaxed smile on his face.<p>

"When we meet next time... let's properly say Good Morning to each other." finished Naruto in a soft whisper; the shy smile never leaving his face, snapping the phone shut before kissing it softly the blonde-haired teen blushed a soft pink as he stared at the tracks that the train had left on, his arms still wrapped around the pillar and his cellphone cradled gently in his clasped hands.

* * *

><p>Did you all correctly guess who the "mystery thought's" belonged to?, anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it; this was based on a Yuri manga that a lesbian friend of mine gave me, personally I found it to be boring as hell until I imagined the characters as Sasuke and Naruto then and only then did it seem remotely cute to me; so after that I just HAD to type this up.<p>

**Tadam Tadam: **this is the sound a train makes while going down the tracks in Anime and Manga.

**P.S.** This was my first ever slightly kinky story SO if you're wondering why it sucked; there's your reason, and be happy that I felt that the first version of this story was incomplete!

Luvs Asylum132.


End file.
